Prince Raoul
(Return to Characters, or roll back to the main page!) Prince Raoul Dal Falco is an official NPC! Status Name: Prince Raoul Dal Falco Age: 19 *deceased* Race: Half-Elf Height: 5' 11" (180 cm) Job: Prince of Xana Likes: Sleeping around with...anything, money, the occassional drug high, wearing little to no clothing, flexing his political muscle, power, soft fluffy pillows. Dislikes: Being told what to do, do-gooders, annoying people, people who see through his bullshit, straightforward people, being poor, being ignored. Personality: Your basic spoiled prince, though it's a little backwards since he was never really spoiled by his parents. It was partially him trying to live up to the role that had been thrust upon him. He knew that you can't get anything without hard work, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy his sudden new wealth. He was something of a hedonist and did what he wanted to whenever he pleased without regard to people's feelings. He could be serious when he wanted to be, but he hardly ever was. The only thing he was serious about perhaps was the kingdom and his political ideals regarding it. History Raoul is the bastard son of the current Prince-King of Xana with an elven commoner. The Prince-King never found out about Raoul since his mother never told him about the pregnancey and the pair lived in poverty trying to survive. Raoul's mother was a small-time seamstress until she grew too ill to work. As a young child, Raoul began a small gang of boys who stole from the local stores to ensure his and his mother's survival. As he got older, the heists became more elaborate and the game bigger. He became quite the felon. Eventually his mother grew too ill, however, and before she passed away, she told Raoul of the true circumstances of his birth. She gave him a pendant to prove his connection to the royal family. Taking the pendant, Raoul took up his rightful place as a prince of the kingdom, but the prince-king was ashamed of his bastard child and kept him behind closed doors. Regardless, Raoul took to his new status like a fish to water, assuming the role of spoiled prince as though he had been one his entire life. Mysterious circumstances also arose, and the prince-king became bedridden with disease. Before a battle for control could begin, Raoul seized the chance to go public and claimed the throne for himself. There was an outcry at this bastard child stealing the throne and claims of his legitimacy were called into question and resistance groups against the unfair rule arose in response. Raoul simply ignored them all, as he had his eyes set on greater things: the rest of the kingdom. He began to amass an army in secret to take out the other nations, Ashbriar being the first target. However, his neglect of Xana caused it to spiral into disorder as the rich seized what they could and the poor got poorer. This led to riots and the arisal of The People, a central resistance group. He was killed by Jeffet , leader of The People, one year after his reign began.